yikes
by raintxt
Summary: There was a phenomenon where the first phrases that your soulmate would say to you would be tattooed on your wrist. Everyone had their wild rides meeting their soulmate. [[ a shitty khr fic about the soulmate au ]]
1. To the window, to the wall

I really did try to rewrite this. Blame my pathetic ass for lacking skills in writing lmaooo

Also this is an AU where the vongola doesn't exist and they're just a bunch of meme loving teenagers. Basically without Vongola all of them are ooc lol

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **To the window, to the wall**

Tsuna spiked that volleyball right into Hibari's cold gay heart. No this isn't Haikyuu.

* * *

There was a phenomenon where the first things your soulmate would say would be tattooed on your wrist. It would appear after your 13th birthday, and this made teenagers excited to see what was on their wrist.

Your soulmate could be a romantic or platonic partner, it was up to both of you. But Tsuna started to question who his soulmate really was, and what kind of relationship would they even had. His friends got simple things like ' _hello there_ ' or ' _excuse me, can I borrow a pen?_ '. Even Gokudera got a decent one like ' _oh god, are you okay?_ '. But he got a ' _I'll bite you to death_.' written delicately in cursive on his wrist.

He remembered his confusion when he first saw it, but brushed it aside. But now he was all grown up and in 11th grade, he's starting to question if he's soulmate is either: a) a vampire, b) a sadist or c) kinky.

* * *

A loud yell of pain made everyone turn to the direction where it came from. Tsuna lied down on the grass, holding his nose. He groaned, his nose will probably bruise… again.

"Jesus christ, are you okay?" Gokudera ran to his side, and helped Tsuna up. Tsuna whined, "I got hit by the volleyball again. Do I look like a net to all of you?"

Gokudera snickered. "I'd normally be concerned for you, but you were so distracted by your gay ass crush that you got hit again." Tsuna turned to Gokudera with a noticeable blush on his cheeks. "Sh-Shut up!"

It was true though. Tsuna had a crush on the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. The leader was the infamous Hibari Kyouya. He's tall, lean and had fluffy black hair. (Tsuna was the one who said this. Probably because there was a small bird nested on his hair most of the time. It's very cute.) He was no lie, really attractive. He caught the attention of most girls and even boys on their school.

And one of those boys is Tsuna himself.

He was whipped the first time he saw him. Tsuna was so desperate to know his name, but couldn't even get near him, everyone who would even breathe near him get s growled at. The boy _growls_. He even has a bunch of "weapons" on his pockets. Boxcutters, screwdrivers and even a pocket knife. How is this guy not even punished for bringing a weapon at school? Who knows. Tsuna doesn't even know.

So Tsuna's stuck to staring at him from afar and looking like a sad puppy. His best friend Gokudera pities him for it, and questions his preference for men.

"By the way, you do know that the ball crashed on the window of his office?" Kyoko piped.

Kyoko was also one of his close friends, and the only girl who knows of his crush on Hibari. Despite her cute looks, she could be a troll sometimes. She also liked to lie to boys who fawn over her. How can an angel be this devilish?

Tsuna stared at Kyoko dumbly, not getting what she wanted to say. "Get the ball, duh."

"Wh-Why me?"

Kyoko laughed. "None of us want to get killed." Even Gokudera nodded.

"I didn't even throw the ball!" Tsuna turned to Gokudera. "What happened to the Gokudera I know? The one who would step in and defend me, the one who kisses the ground I walk on-"

"I do NOT do that, Tsuna. I love you but I'm not an ass kicker. And I wanted you to finally get near your..uh, what do you call him? Big Fettuccini?"

Tsuna shaked his fists in annoyance, and embarrassment. He once slipped by calling Hibari his boyfriend and Gokudera never let him live. Stomping in annoyance, he went for the office of his so-called "boyfriend".

Calming his nerves, he quietly walked down the hallways. So his plan was, he knocks on the door, apologize profusely, try not to stutter while talking to the hot guy- um, to Hibari, and hope that he won't kill him for the action he didn't even do.

He saw the door was open and peeked inside. The left panel of the window by the desk was smashed, and the ball rested on the couch in front of the desk. Small shards of glass were scattered. _He was so dead._

He quickly went to get the ball and turned around to hopefully run outside to escape the clutches of Hibari but unfortunately, when he was about to get out, he bumped into someone. And yes, it was Hibari.

Tsuna slowly looked up and his mind went blank. _'Oh boy Oh dear Oh God he's attractive as fuck. What did I do in my past life to be able to see a masterpiece like this exist.'_

The said boy stepped back and furrowed his eyebrows at Tsuna. When he saw the ball on Tsuna's hand and the smashed window on his office, he gritted his teeth and glared at the younger.

"I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna flinched at his words and started sputtering words, "No wait I can explain-" He pleaded, but then stop. "Wait what?"

He looked at his wrist and back at Hibari. He felt it, the 'pinch' you'd feel when you heard your soulmate speak their first words at you. Both of them had horrified looks on their faces, though Tsuna's look was more noticeable. "This can't be real. Oh my god."

But he saw it, he caught a glimpse of the tattoo on Hibari's wrist. "No wait I can explain" was on Hibari's, written on his own handwriting. Tsuna wanted to scream. This couldn't be real. His classmate smashed a window, he went to get the ball, and maybe cut his fingers from the glass and his crush since 9th grade was infront of him. And his crush was his soulmate.

So he screamed.

Hibari flinched at Tsuna's action and stared at him weirdly. He finally spoke, "What the fuck are you doing-" but Tsuna was about to run for his life. But it was a big damn no for Hibari. He caught the arm of the other boy and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going? I'm just as horrified as you are, calm down and let me speak."

Tsuna was about to die from his place right now, his face was about to melt off from embarrassment. "How can I calm down?" He whined, "I've been crushing over you since 9th grade and god you are so unbelievably hot and now you're my soulmate and now you're about to kill me for something I didn't even do-"

"…What."

Tsuna choked. "Did I really just said that. Out loud. In front of your face. Please stab me right now." Tsuna had enough. He's embarrassed himself for too long. He's now waiting for death's embrace.

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Hibari to sock him into the next dimension. But nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw Hibari staring at him confusedly. You could barely see it, but his cheeks were tinted pink. "I-uh. Won't kill you."

If there was a sound for "?", Tsuna was playing it right now. He literally witnessed this guy beat up someone bigger than him in the past and now he's shying away? _The ball must've hit my face so hard I passed out. I must be in a coma. What._

"What. What?"

Hibari huffed. "I won't hurt my soulmate. That's the rule my mother gave me. I was also… taken aback. No one has complimented me for my looks."

Tsuna wanted to cry. The guy has rules on soulmates and he has never been complimented before? He wants to drag him to the nearest church and marry him.

"Please stop ...crying, or whatever you're doing. I'm not used to being nice." Tsuna could see the discomfort on his face so he calmed himself down and nodded.

After an apology and an explanation later, Hibari agreed to it and planned to kick whoever's ass was responsible for this. They quietly walked out of the hallway, neither of them looking at each other. It was awkward to meet your soulmate like that, and they honestly had no idea how their relationship would work now.

"So... what are we now?" Tsuna asked, playing with the bandaids on his fingers. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, though his gay ass wanted to marry Hibari on the spot, he didn't want to make any move that would make Hibari uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure. I could marry you now, you're pretty cute." Hibari smirked.

Tsuna stopped on his tracks and sputtered, his face was probably so red right now, and probably his ears too. "What- Wait- No-" Rolling his eyes, Hibari dragged Tsuna by the arm. "I'm kidding. I'll take you out to dinner first, or whatever you people do when you date."

Tsuna was still convinced that he's in a coma. Hibari Kyouya wouldn't be this greasy. Or was he? He doesn't even know a lot about this guy.

"Okay. One question though."

"What?"

"What's with the 'I'll bite you to death'? Is that like a thing you're into or…"

Hibari paused walking for a second and replied, "Could be."

* * *

"Tsuna what happened-" Gokudera stopped and saw Hibari holding Tsuna's arm turned to Tsuna, then to Kyoko then to Hibari. "Uh."

Kyoko had a shit eating grin, which embarrassed Tsuna. "We..We're.." Tsuna shyly raised his arm and showed them their wrists.

"We're soulmates. Take him away from me or I'll kick your ass far down to hell." Hibari glared at Tsuna's friends, which only nodded. Gokudera was confused and uncomfortable, yet Kyoko was enjoying every minute of this.

The three of them stepped aside to let Hibari pass and murder whoever crashed his office's window. While watching the bloody murder infront of them, the three of them talked.

"If he ever acts like a demon to you, hit me up and I'll smack him upside with a Bible." Gokudera deadpanned.

"If you ever get married, I'll be the bridesmaid." Kyoko smiled.

"We literally just met face to face minutes ago. Why are you guys like this."

"Does he have a biting kink? You know, with your tattoo and all."

"Kyoko! I…I honestly don't know. When I asked him he just said 'Could be.'"

"Kinky."


	2. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

I'm rewriting this chapter too girlies don't be too shookedt

And I'll probably continue this w/ more bullshit these pairings do, and I highkey want a chapter with poly! Kyoko/Chrome/Haru

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

Gokudera slipped into the homosexual life. Yamamoto dived.

* * *

Stress was such a light word on what Gokudera was feeling now. Midterms were close and he couldn't even study on his room, because his roommate, Tsuna, kept bringing his boyfriend and kept sucking each other's faces off in the living room. No one wanted to study on a place where you could only hear wet smacks. _Disgusting._

 _They're probably destroying each other's asses in our room. And God forbid they get stains on the couch or I'll kill them myself._

He once tried kicking them both out, but he was scarred at the image of the two of them almost naked (They were gonna cuddle my ass) and he also ended up bloody and breaking some of his bones. So he had no choice but to go to the library.

He took a nice spot on the back of the library so no one would bother him. He laid out his notes, his books, and index cards. "I'll shove all these information in my brain, whether I like it or not." Putting on his glasses, he started to read. But then he noticed he was lacking notes, so he got up and went to the bookshelves.

Gokudera found out that the book he needed was on the top shelf. "Are you serious?" He grunted and harshly pulled the sliding ladder. "Thanks to the asshole who put this book here, rot in hell." He huffed, picking out books and hugging them to his chest.

Then someone screamed and bumped to the ladder.

"Fuck!"

Gokudera winced, he fell on his ass and the books he held fell all over him. He tried to stand up, but his ass slightly hurt. "Ow."

"Oh god, are you okay?" He heard a voice above him and he looked up. He saw a guy his age staring at him in concern. He was holding a large encyclopedia which had...a dead cockroach on it. Gross.

"No, I'm dead." He tried to stand up again but fell back down when he felt a pinch on his wrist. "Wait, what? Fuck." He looked up at the guy again, and the guy was staring at him in shock. Then he smiled. He smiled wide that left Gokudera in awe.

"Didn't expect that my soulmate would be this cute." He _giggled_. He extended his hand for Gokudera to grab but he just swatted it away and stood up by himself. He ignored the other guy's pout and picked up his books, only to stop when he felt pain on his lower back.

"Oh shit, did you fall on your back? Let me help you." The guy gently put his arm around Gokudera's waist, which made him flustered. He wiggled out of his grasp and scoffed at him. "I'm fine." The guy pouted again, and Gokudera wanted to sock him in the face. "I'm really sorry, okay? At least let me help you! We're soulmates now, too. What's your name?"

"Gokudera." He stated and started to walk away.

"Heh. Fits an angel like you." The guy smirked and Gokudera sharply inhaled. His soulmate was unbelievably greasy, and it annoyed him. It also annoyed him that his face was getting warm. It was totally from annoyance. Not from the fact that he got flustered that the cute tall guy called him an angel.

"I'm Yamamoto by the way."

"Yeah, sure. Now fuck off, I'm trying to study here."

Yamamoto sighed, but smiled. He cleaned up the book he held and put it back. Before leaving, he turned to Gokudera again. "Okay then. Good luck studying, cutie." He winked at him and left the library chuckling.

Gokudera slammed his face on his book.

* * *

"Tsuna, wipe that shit eating grin off your face."

Tsuna started to laugh. "Your soulmate sure is something, huh?" Tsuna learned about Gokudera's soulmate 3 days ago and Gokudera was being such a pissbaby and avoided him everytime he could. Emphasis on the word _tried_.

The boy was so persistent on knowing more about Gokudera. He didn't even care when Gokudera said that he ' _doesn't have time for soulmates_ ' and he should fuck off. "Can we be friends at least?" Yamamoto put his arm around Gokudera, which Gokudera shoved away and started walking faster.

Yamamoto was a nice guy, really. He helped Gokudera carrying his stuff despite Gokudera whining and shoving him off. He also treated Gokudera to coffee one time, when he noticed he was about to die from exhaustion during lunch break. And it didn't help the fact that he was also athletic, funny and cute. Gokudera would admit all of this when he dies.

But he slipped one time when he was mumbling about him one night, which Tsuna heard. He was rubbing his face and groaned at how annoying and annoyingly cute his soulmate was. And Tsuna never let him live. There was one time Yamamoto called Gokudera babe accidentally when he was talking to him by the lockers and Tsuna had to bite extra hard on his sandwhich to prevent him from laughing.

"God he is. He's greasier than the oils in my face."

"But you slipped and fell for him." Tsuna snickered.

"Fuck you. That's also gay as hell."

"But you ARE gay."

"Let me live."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and lied down on his bed. "At least be friends with him, geez. You're so mean. That Virgo nature of yours, tsk tsk." The silver haired boy frowned and turned to Tsuna. "Just because you have your demonic boyfriend I can tolerate that one devil too."

"Demonic? I'll agree if it's Hibari-san. Don't tell him that. But Yamamoto's nice though?" Tsuna rolled around the bed until he found a good spot. "Just… I don't know? Tolerate him?"

* * *

He truly wanted to slam his head onto his locker so hard that the locker caves in. His brain was having a debate that he didn't need. He saw Yamamoto earlier being nice with a girl earlier on the hallway and he felt his stomach was tied to a knot. The first thing his brain told him was ' _Get jealous. Do it. He's paying attention to other people!_ ' He wanted to die.

He slammed the door open to his next class, startling everyone. He angrily sat beside Tsuna and took Tsuna's chocolate bar and took a bite.

"Gokudera, what the hell."

"I want to die."

"Me too."

"Stop your sass for a second and let me speak. I feel like I'm about to drop the biggest shit when I see Yamamoto. I hate it when he calls me cringe-worthy nicknames. I hate it when he goes near me. And I almost let out my shit on the hallway when he was talking to a chick earlier."

Tsuna choked on his chocolate bar and laughed. "You're so whipped, man. You're so used to him getting your attention that you get jealous when he talks to a pretty girl, that's so cute. You like him!"

Gokudera stared at him like he was offended and took tissues out of his backpack. "No, I'm definitely constipated. I'm about to drop my load on the bathroom. If the teacher asks for me, tell him I turned into the Shit God."

* * *

"You've been turning from your book to looking at me. You like the view?"

"I'll shove my foot in your mouth if you speak to me one more time."

"Yikes, sorry babe."

"Shut up, God, you're lucky you're cute or I'll smack you so hard-"

Yamamoto leaned even closer to Gokudera. "You think I'm cute?" He had this huge ass grin and his eyes were twinkling. Gokudera widened his eyes. _Did I really just said that out loud. Did my brain really come up with that thought and let my mouth speak those godforsaken words to this godawful person in this godawful time?_ He just wanted to read in the library. Now he's praying to the Gods that somehow a car crashes right at the spot he was sitting in.

"Shut the fuck up. Good God." Gokudera whined, covering his face with a book. His face felt warm and it was embarrassing.

"No you don't understand. I've liked you since we met. I thought that silver haired guy who fell was super cute. Why do you think I always wanted your attention?" Yamamoto smiled, slowly putting down the book Gokudera held.

Gokudera could only gulp and look away from nervousness. "You're infuriating."

"You say that a lot, but you're blushing really hard now!" Yamamoto giggled. Gokudera wanted to punch him really hard on the mouth. With his mouth. The thought was unbelievably gay but Gokudera has thrown his shame out of the window.

Gokudera frowned and mumbled, "Shut up and just kiss me you fucking asshole."

And boy, Yamamoto definitely heard all of that. He gently intertwined his fingers with Gokudera's and smiled at him. Gokudera shut his eyes in embarrassment, he couldn't believe the words that just left his mouth. Though embarrassed, he really did want this guy to kiss him.

Yamamoto leaned in closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There."

Gokudera fluttered his eyes open and felt his face warm up. This annoyed him, he felt like a teenage girl in love for the first time. He took Yamamoto by the collar and started shaking him. "I fucking hate you! God!"

"That's not what you'll be saying to me later when I make out with you." Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera hits him with an encyclopedia.


	3. I Like You a Latte

I'll probably make the last chapter after this I'm out of ideas my dudes. But anyway, I love the 3 main girls on khr so you're having them on a polyamory! People who hate on Kyoko, Haru and Chrome can eat my entire ass

Also I listened to girl group songs while reading these and shoved SVT references to the café I'm laughing

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : **I Like You a Latte**

Girls like girls like boys do. And meeting both of your soulmates in a café is a really heartwarming thing.

* * *

Having more than one soulmate isn't actually uncommon. Though there might be people who look down on it, you can't really remove a tattoo on your wrist if you have more than one. And you're very lucky if you get to meet them all. After all, there are a lot of people on this world we live in.

So having multiple soulmates wasn't Kyoko's issue. It was how _she would meet them_. She stares as her wrists, her left one had an " _Excuse me, is this seat taken?_ " written in cute, small handwriting while her right one had a " _You took the last cheesecake!_ " written on stretchy, long letters. She was one of those people who were eager to meet their soulmate, though how impossible it was to meet them early. She sighed, but yelped when she heard her brother yelling about they should be early for school.

Doing her daily routine was cut off today, as she couldn't accompany Tsuna and Gokudera, now that they had their soulmates. It was totally understandable, she wasn't going to lie, and their soulmates really did stick with them all the time. It was funny and adorable at the same time.

While enjoying her walk to school, a café caught Kyoko's attention. It was new, no doubt, since it was the first time she saw this café in the town. She went to every café the town had and tried their pastries. But this one was big, and had a cute color scheme of pink and blue. The café was named L&L. Kyoko smiled, she would absolutely check out this café later.

* * *

The day went by slowly, and the entertaining things she witnessed was Gokudera attempting a split out of spite and Hibari managing to break a sink and throw it outside. She really wondered how she got to meet and befriend this odd bunch. But she's really thankful, though. They're the best friends she can get.

Hearing the final bell, she quickly (but neatly) put her stuff inside her bag and went to Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna, there's a new café downtown and I'll check it out now, you up to it?" Her friend nodded and replied, "Sure, hold on, let me just text Hibari-san."

"Where's Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna only smiled and shoved his phone on his pocket. "Yamamoto dragged him off, he wanted to introduce him to his dad."

"How eager." Kyoko laughed.

* * *

Tsuna and Kyoko entered the L&L café, and it was packed with people, mostly students who just got out of school. "It's… really cute in here. Wow." Tsuna gaped. The interior was entirely pastel, the main themes are still pink and blue. The counter was lined with delicious looking pastries and various canned drinks. Everything looked cute, everything was there to satisfy someone's needs for cute aesthetics.

"What do you want to have then?" Kyoko looked up at the menu. She spotted the "Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream" on it and decided that she would have it. Tsuna was tugging on her sleeve excitedly. "I'll have their Matcha Frappe!"

They took a spot by the windows, and they were lucky that they got their spot immediately since the café was still packed with people. They quietly enjoyed their food until Tsuna stood up. "Tsuna-kun? What's wrong?" Tsuna sipped on his drink and replied, "I'm really sorry Kyoko-chan, it's getting kind of late and I still need to prepare dinner. I'll make it up to you next time?"

"Yeah, sure! Tell your mom I said hi."

And then Kyoko was now alone. She was quietly scrolling through her phone and eating her ice cream when a figure infront of her caught her attention. There was a girl her age in front of her, with purple hair and an eyepatch looking at her with a worried look. She timidly spoke, "Excuse me..um..is this seat taken?"

Kyoko shook her head and smiled. "No, it isn't." The girl saw down and Kyoko saw the girl squeak and that's when she noticed that she felt the pinch on her left wrist. _The girl was her soulmate._

"This is really sudden…" Kyoko chuckled. "But I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. And… um, what's your name?"

The girl's cheeks were tinted pink and she refused to look up from her seat. "Ch…Chrome. Dokuro Chrome." Then Kyoko thought she looked familiar and then it hit her. She clasped her hands and exclaimed, "Oh! You're that girl I always see at the library!"

Chrome looked up, finally, and had a surprised look on her face. "You…know me? I never expected that you, a popular girl would…" Kyoko wanted to melt on her spot. The girl was adorable, and she wouldn't lie, she already liked Chrome. But after glancing at her right wrist, she frowned.

"Hey Chrome… what do you think about people with multiple soulmates?"

"Huh? I…" Chrome blinked. "I don't really mind them, why?"

Kyoko sighed and slowly showed her her wrists. "It's because I'm one of them. I don't know how you'd feel about me having another one, so I had to ask you. It's okay if you dislike me now I-"

"I'm one of them too."

Rolling her sweater sleeves up, Chrome showed her wrists to Kyoko. Her left wrist had " _No it's isn't_ " written on her own handwriting, while her right had a "Y _our eyepatch is cute!_ " with a familiar handwriting. Kyoko looked at them again and gasped. "We have the same soulmate."

"Wh…What?"

Kyoko held Chrome's right wrist and aligned hers with it. "Look, it has the same handwriting." She held up Chrome's hands and intertwined it with hers. "We have the same soulmate, Chrome!" Chrome's eyes lightened up and gave Kyoko a small smile.

* * *

After their first meeting, Kyoko would always accompany Chrome at school. Chrome would always be by herself, since she was not very social and she also had social anxiety. But Kyoko would always be there for her and made sure she was always comfortable. They mostly spend their time at the library, by the fields and the L&L café.

Chrome couldn't still believe that her soulmate was the popular pretty girl of her school and she thinks she's very lucky to have her. Her kindness had made her love her even more, but she was too shy to even talk about dating with Kyoko.

But as if Kyoko could read her mind, she asked her one day, while they were walking together after school. "Chrome, I really like you." Surprised by Kyoko's sudden confession, Chrome stopped on her tracks. Kyoko stopped too and held her hands tighter. "It's not only because you're my soulmate, but I really do like everything about you. I know it's rather sudden of me to say that but I really wanted to say it to you."

"I like you too. I've liked you a lot from the start." Chrome suddenly spoke, her face warming. "This is the first time someone treated me this nice, and the first time someone appreciated me for who I am." She paused, and shakily inhaled a breath. "I love you, Kyoko."

She looked down from shyness and closed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect to happen. She was surprised though, when Kyoko hugged her tight and giggled. "I love you too, Chrome, so much."

Chrome wanted to cry from happiness, which she did. Kyoko noticed her sniffling and wiped her tears. "It's okay, Chrome. I'm here for you, I won't leave. Let's go to the café now, shall we? You might get cold." She smiled and happily held Kyoko's arms while they went to the L&L café.

* * *

The café had less people than before, maybe because it was a Tuesday. The girls went to the counter and ordered. Just after Kyoko ordered, she heard a whine behind her. "You took the last cheesecake!" And there it was again, the pinch she felt on her wrist. She turned around and saw a girl also her age, she was tall and had brown hair tied into a ponytail. Though she was from another school, as she was wearing a different uniform. "That's…the other words on my wrist."

"Woah! Really? Wow!" The girl looked at both of her wrists and showed Kyoko her right one. "So this was you!"

After causing enough commotion already, Kyoko took her cheesecake and waited for the girl to take hers and brought her to their table. Chrome looked up from her book and confusedly looked at the girl beside Kyoko. "Kyoko? What happened?"

"Woah, your eyepatch is cute!"

"I..um, Thank you?"

Kyoko grinned when she saw the girls widen their eyes and look at each other. Their other soulmate could only squeal in happiness. She finally sat down and put her hands on her chin. "So what are your names? I didn't expect to meet you all at the brink of hunger." She laughed.

"I'm Kyoko, and this is Chrome." Kyoko paused. "We've met a month ago and now we're both really happy that we've both found our other mysterious soulmate."

"Oooh! So then, I'm Miura Haru. Nice to meet both of you." She both smiled at them which Kyoko and Chrome returned. "And I think you both are really cute. Don't get me wrong, I know we just met but you two are really pretty and-"

"I think so too." Chrome spoke softly, all while she was blushing a light pink.

Kyoko laughed. "I'm glad we all share the same thought. So, Haru-chan, can you tell a bit about you?"

* * *

The girls ended up talking a lot at the café, even Chrome spoke a lot. Even though they've only met Haru, the two girls were drawn to her charm and eventually, fell for her. They got on a healthy relationship when suddenly spoke one day, "I'm gonna marry both of you."

It surprised both Kyoko and Chrome, but Kyoko first laughed and asked, "Shouldn't we be girlfriends first?" and even Chrome added, "At least take us to dinner first." The three girls laughed and shared their happiness over each other's love. And Haru was a woman of her word, as she did take the two girls out for dinner.


End file.
